Mais pourquoi je reste là moi ?
by SherlockSnape
Summary: Séquelle de "L'inaction est mauvaise pour la santé ou pas" qu'il faut lire pour comprendre la séquelle. Les pensées de ce pauvre Lestrade. Slash JohnLock, OS, POV Lestrade.


**Titre :** Mais pourquoi je reste là, moi ?

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Johnlock

**Résumé :** Séquelle de « L'inaction est mauvaise pour la santé ou pas », qu'il faut lire pour comprendre la séquelle. Les pensées de ce pauvre Lestrade.

**Spoilers :** Saison 1.

**Disclaimer :** Sherlock et son univers appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss et la BBC.

* * *

**Mais pourquoi je reste là, moi ?**

_- Sherlo..._

**« ****Merde****,**** mais c'est quoi toutes ces fringues par terre?****Mais il est avec qui là ? »**

_- John, vous êtes là ?_

Lestrade se dirigea vers l'escalier.

_- John ?_

**« ****Noooooon ! Ce n'est pas possible! »** Se dit-il en reconnaissant les vêtements.

**« ****Oh-My-God! Ce n'est pas possible, j'ai mal vu! Mais non pas de doute, il n'y a que John Watson pour porter ce genre de pull façon « tricoté par mère-grand! » Et là c'est bien le costume Westwood de Sherlock! Bon, respire, inspire, expire. Je vais m'asseoir dans ce fauteuil et attendre tranquillement... »**

Des bruits, ne laissant aucun doute, quant aux actes se déroulant dans la pièce à côté, se firent entendre.

**« ****Seigneur! Ils sont vraiment en train de faire... ÇA! En même temps, je ne suis qu'à moitié étonné...****Mais pourquoi je reste là moi ? Est-ce qu'on a vraiment besoin d'eux maintenant ? Bon OK on a besoin d'eux.**

**John gay ? Je n'aurais jamais cru ... quoique ...**

**Sherlock gay ? Plus que probable.**

**Eux deux ensembles en train de le faire ...**

**OK on se calme là, pense au cadavre, pense au cadavre »**

Lestrade n'arrêtait pas bouger dans son fauteuil, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

**« ****Ne pas penser à Sherlock nu, ne pas penser à Sherlock nu, ne pas...tiens? C'est quoi ça? »**

Lestrade avait repéré quelque chose par terre, dans l'amoncellement de vêtements.

**« ****Une clef USB? C'est surement important****,**** si l'un d'eux le gardait sur lui. Je devrais peut-être y jeter un ****œil**** et puis ça m'occupera l'esprit. »**

Il ouvrit alors l'ordinateur de Sherlock, laissé sur la table basse, et y glissa la clef...très mauvaise idée Lestrade!

**« ****Oh ... Oh John ... mais c'est qu'une expérience alors ?**

**Attends ... Sherlock, lié à moi ? Je dirais plutôt qu'il me méprise et qu'il me manipule pour assouvir son besoin de résoudre des mystères. »**

Des bruits de lit cognant contre le mur se firent entendre. Lestrade se leva d'un bond.

**« ****Mon Dieu, je fais quoi là ... bon, on se calme »**

Il remit sa lecture là où il l'avait laissé, quelque peu fébrile à présent.

**« ****Oh non John ... John amoureux de Sherlock ce n'est pas possible quand même ?! Ce n'est pas une expérience alors ? Enfin, peut-****être pour Sherlock. S'il f****ait du mal à John, je l'étripe! »**

Il respira un bon coup pour se calmer.

**« ****John ne mérite vraiment pas d'être jeté comme un mouchoir usagé. Mais qui sait ? Peut-être Sherlock n'est-il pas aussi sociopathe qu'il le prétend. Est-il capable d'aimer ? Je l'espère pour eux deux. »**

Cri de John, à en juger par là voix, résonna à travers les murs. L'inspecteur fit un bond de quatre mètres.

**« ****Pourquoi j'ai des frissons comme ça ? » **

_- Oh Mon Dieu! Non! On ne t'a rien demandé à toi! Reste couché! _Chuchota-t-il, semblant s'adresser à son entrejambe. Il se rassit, attendant que son désir se calme, essayant de penser à l'affaire qui l'avait amené à Baker Street.

Un autre cri. Celui de Sherlock. Il avait reconnu la voix grave et chaude du détective. Puis, le silence.

**« ****Plus de bruit, c'est fini, ils vont bientôt sortir, il faut vraiment que je me calme »**

Il vit John et Sherlock sortir de la chambre, il sentait ses joues virer au rouge écarlate.

_- Heu…Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? dit John, ses joues prenant une teinte rosée._

_- John, vu sa tête, la question ne se pose même pas. Va faire couler le bain, je m'occupe de lui._

Le médecin quitta alors le salon.

_- Vous vouliez quelque chose, Lestrade ? Ajouta Sherlock, aussi calme que d'habitude._

_- Heu…oui, bien sûr. On a repêché un cadavre dans le port. Identité inconnue, personne ne l'a encore réclamé._

_- OK. Laissez-nous juste le temps de nous préparer et on vous rejoint. Pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça ?_

_- C'est-à-dire que vous avez du…enfin…sur le ventre et…au seigneur je crois que je vais y aller moi. À tout à l'heure, Sherlock._

**« ****Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible, calme toi bordel. »**Pensa Lestrade en s'enfuyant de l'appartement, tenant son manteau fermé pour dissimuler son érection.

FIN


End file.
